My Sisters' Child
by Mz.-S.R.P.-143
Summary: - ON HIATUS - Edward can't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette he met at his nephew's daycare and will stop at nothing until he can get to know her. Is the Dr. ready for all the baggage that comes along with the beautiful woman? AH,M,CP,
1. Sunshine Academy

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All.  
****But enjoy! =)**

**SUMMARY - Edward can't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette he met at his nephew's daycare and will stop at nothing until he can get to know her. Is the Dr. ready for all the baggage that comes along with the beautiful woman? Or will he give up and just stand by, watching the world the woman lives in slowly crumble down around her. AH, M, Cannon Pairings.**

"**My Sisters' Child"**

**Edward POV**

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and readied myself for the day. I only had an hour and a half till I had to be at the office and I still had to drop Tyler off at the day care. I showered quickly and ran some gel through my hair. I threw on a pair of black pants and a blue button up and slipped on my shoes. Grabbing a pop tart and my on the go coffee cup I ran out the door. After being in the car for less then five minutes I heard the buzzing of my blackberry sitting in my center console, sighing I picked it up.

"Hello Alice." I said as cheery as possible.

"Hi Edward. Where are you at?" she said giddily.

"On my way to mom and dads, Alice. Where are you?" I asked jokingly.

"At work silly, you know that." she giggled.

"How are those bratty snot nosed kids?" I joked.

"You tell me. I got the healthy ones."

"Ha Ha." I taunted. "Jealous."

"I'm not jealous Dr. Cullen. Just stating the facts." Alice sang.

"Ok Teacher." I chuckled.

"Anyways, bring Tyler from moms house and Jazzy will pick him up from here after he gets off later."

"Ok Alice. He'll be at the daycare within half an hour, hopefully." I sighed.

"Thanks E, I really appreciate it. It won't happen often. I just wanted to get here early for my first day at the daycare and Jasper worked the night shift at the hospital."

"Don't worry Alice, not a problem. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"Buh-bye"

I hung up my phone and drove the 10 minute drive to my parents house in comfortable silence. The good thing about staying in Seattle after Med school was staying close to my family. They were never more then 20 minutes away.

Oy!

I pulled around the round about in front of my parents house and jumped out of my Volvo. I didn't even make it up to the walkway before Tyler was hanging onto my leg.

"Ty, what sup little man?"

"Uncle Edwurd. Gramma Esme made pancakes." he smiled his toothy grin that consisted of his 2 front teeth missing.

"Yea, were they good?" I asked as my mom stepped out the door.

"Super duper good!" he smiled.

"You're not just saying that cause grandma is out here, right?" I chuckled.

"Uh uh, dats lying, momma doesn't like lying." he said wide eyed with his sparkly blues shining.

"That's right Tyler. No lying." my mom smiled as she ran her fingers through Tyler's curly black hair,

"Alright lil man. Let's head to school your momma's waiting for you." I said as I picked Tyler up in my arms. "Say goodbye to grandma."

"Bye gamma. See ya waiter!"

"Bye handsome boy. Have a great first day of kindergarten. " my mom smiled. "Bye Edward have a great day at the office."

"Bye mom, Love you." I said as I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too boys. Bye."

I strapped Tyler into the booster seat my mom gave me and headed off to the school. It was Alice's first day at Sunshine Academy, she was teaching the two & three year olds. Tyler is in the big boy class, or at least that's what Alice and Jasper call it. He was turning five in a few months so this was his last year at the daycare. I parked and put Ty up on my shoulders.

"Let's go find your momma so she can show us where your big boy class is." I said as I poked his sides.

"Kay." he laughed.

I punched in my code into the computer to clock Tyler in and opened the front door and offered the lady up front a smile and a nod.

"What color is mommies door?" I asked Tyler seeing if he remembered.

"Um,…BLUE!" he yelled as we reached the blue door with a sign out front that read "Mrs. Whitlock's Class."

"Good job little man." I chuckled as I took him down from my shoulders.

"Oh my goodness I heard you all the way out here." My sister giggled as she swung the BLUE door open.

"Momma!" Tyler squealed as he sprung to his mom.

"Oh my baby. I missed you so much." her tinkling laugh was contagious.

"Well I'm going to head to the office. I have my first patient at nine and it's almost eight."

"Oh your first "patient" how old is your patient five?" Alice laughed.

"HEY, don't hate my job, I'm sorry I'm not a world renowned doctor like Dad or a surgeon like Jazz. I'm a damn good pediatrician though." I flashed her my crooked smile letting her know I was just kidding.

"Language Edward, and you know I was just joking. You're a great pediatrician."

"Thanks. Well I'm heading out."

"Wait, I have a few kids that showed up early, can you walk him to his class. I can't leave, my aid isn't here till ten." she said sadly.

"Of course I can." I smiled.

I grabbed Tyler up in my arms and made flying noises as I walked quickly down that hall.

"What color door little man?" I asked seriously this time. I honestly couldn't remember.

"Um, I think, Um, GREEN?" he asked confused.

"You don't remember Ty?" I asked worried. I didn't want to drop him off at the wrong class.

"I member the teacher. Not da door Uncle Edwurd."

"Ok well let's check green." I said as I looked at the door with "Ms. Stanley's Class" written on it. I knocked and the door swung open quickly.

"Well hello there." Ms. Stanley had an obnoxiously loud voice and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Who do we have here?" she smiled.

"Um hi, this is my nephew Tyler Whitlock, I'm not sure if this is his class." I smiled awkwardly.

"Hm, I believe so." she smiled. "I didn't catch YOUR name though." she smiled too cheekily.

"Ed- Edward?" I stumbled out more as a question. Is this woman attempting to hit on me?

"Oh well hello Edw-"

"Uncle Edwurd dis is not my teacher." Tyler mumbled.

"Sorry, can you check your roster and see if Tyler is on your list?" I asked annoyed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I need to get to work people!

"Hmm, you said Whitlock was the last name?" she asked as she skimmed her papers.

"Yes."

"Nope, not in my class, he is in the room with the red door." she smiled hugely. "But it was nice meeting you Tyler, and VERY nice meeting you Edward." she emphasized.

"Mhm, likewise." I said as I maneuvered Tyler across the hall to the red door. The door read "Mrs. Cheney's Class." I knocked lightly and the door slowly opened.

"Oh Tyler, it's so great to see you again." a very nice sweet voice said, unlike the annoying woman across the hall. She crouched down and patted Tyler's back and then stood up. "Hello I'm Angela Cheney." she smiled as she shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Tyler's uncle."

"So great to meet you Edward. Well Tyler you want to head in and start the day? I got a lot of fun planned for us today." Mrs. Cheney said.

"Oh great." Tyler said excitedly. "Bye Uncle Edwurd see you later." Tyler said as I bent down and gave him a hug. He went sprinting into the classroom while Angela flashed me a smile and a wave and headed back into her class. Thank God Mrs. Cheney was his teacher instead of Ms. Stanley. Alice dodged a bullet there, I thought as I headed back toward Alice's class to say goodbye.

I whistled to myself as I walked slowly down the long hallway. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw a beautiful brunette standing in the doorway of Alice's classroom. As I got closer I saw she was getting ready to leave. I grabbed the door she was holding open with her backside and saw her embracing a beautiful little girl.

"Oomph." she squeaked as she felt the door maneuver from behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh not a problem." her angelic voice broke through as she turned her eyes toward the person who moved the door. Her beautiful deep brown eyes pierced through me and I was immobile. Alice clearing her throat broke through the daze this woman had me under. I saw the woman's cheeks take on a red blush and she ducked her head from me and turned back to the little girl at her side.

Me on the other hand could not remove my eyes from her. She was gorgeous. Unlike any other being I had ever laid my eyes on. Her eyes were deep brown and doe like, beautifully clear and golden like, something else I noticed was they were full of emotion, I couldn't place what emotion that was though. Her beautiful skin tone was milky white and she had beautiful plumped pink lips, and long wavy brown hair. She had a petite body, and she barely reached my shoulders, she had to be no taller than 5'3. She was perfect.

I blinked my eyes quickly noticing I had been staring way to long, but the beauty didn't notice. She was still talking to the little girl at her side, but now they were eye level, the woman had bent down to talk to the child and now I could see over her head where my sister was staring daggers at me. She gave me a "what the hell" kind of look and all I could do was shrug. I have no idea Alice, I couldn't explain it if I tried, I thought to myself as the beauty rose to her feet.

"Call me if she give's you any trouble Mrs. Whitlock. This is her first day at school and I don't know how she will behave." the angelic like woman said. I stole a quick look at her left hand and noticed no wedding ring or engagement ring accompanied it. I wanted to slap myself in the face, being so conniving like this was never like me.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Swan, I'm sure she won't be any trouble." Alice smiled.

Ah, Ms. Swan she had a last name. Swan, like the beautiful Swan. What the fuck. Where is this bull shit coming from?

"I hope so." Ms. Swan sighed. "Mr. McCarthy will be here to pick her up later on today."

Mr. McCarthy huh? So she's taken. This is not good.

"Okay. Don't worry about it Ms. Swan." Alice smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Whitlock. Have a great day. Bye baby I'll see you later." Ms. Swan smiled as she placed a kiss on the little girls cheek. I stole a peek at the little girl and she was almost a splitting image of the woman. Long brown wavy hair, milky white skin, only difference was the little girl had dark brown, almost black eyes, they weren't as brownish golden as the woman's, but the little girl was beautiful. Alice waved off the woman and picked up the little girl that tried to hide away in Alice's shoulder.

"What was that Edward?" Alice freaked as she bounced the little girl slightly on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"You were gawking at my students parent." Alice huffed.

"I wasn't gawking Alice." I mumbled.

"Whatever." she tisk'd.

"She was beautiful though." I smiled.

"Yes she is. Very confusing, but beautiful." Alice sighed.

"Confusing?" I asked.

"Yea, I haven't figured her out yet. All my other parents are open books once I meet them. Isabella, not so much." Alice said dejectedly.

"Isabella?" I asked.

"Mhm, Isabella Swan."

"And the child?" I asked.

"Oh well this here is Sophia." Alice smiled as she looked down at the little girl.

"Sophia Breeana Swan." the little girl spoke.

"Well hi there Ms. Sophia. I'm Edward." I smiled my smile that usually broke through kids shells.

"Hi." she smiled as she slowly lifted her head from Alice's shoulder.

"How old are you Sophia?" I asked in a sweet voice. She blushed as Isabella had earlier and hid her face again.

"She's three and very shy." Alice whispered.

I nodded my head and stole a glance at my watch.

8:40, where the hell did the time go?

"Damn, I gotta go I'm running late." I groaned.

"Language." Alice sang. "Ok have a good day, thanks again for bringing Tyler." she said as she gave me a one armed hug as she cradled Sophia in the other.

"Not a problem." I said as I kissed her cheek. "See ya." I said as I tossed her a wink and ran out the door.

Today was already off to a rocky start.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi guys! I'm back and ready to roll. **  
**Been trying to juggle college, work, writing, and life, but this story popped into my head and I knew I had to start writing again.**  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **  
**You know the drill! **  
**COMMENT!**  
**X's & O's **  
**-S.R.-**


	2. Children's Place

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All  
****But enjoy! =)**

**Edward POV**

I made it to the office with three minutes to spare. I gave my receptionist Kate a quick "Hello" and then headed straight to my office. I threw on my white coat and placed my stethoscope around my neck. I grabbed my glasses off of my desk and snuck a quick peek at the line-up for today. I had a quick check up for a new patient waiting in room A, and one of my regulars claiming to have the flu in room B. I took a quick minute breather and then headed towards room A.

"Hello" I smiled widely as I entered the room. "I'm Doctor Cullen, and you must be Lilly." I smiled at the little girl sitting on the table.

"Yes." she smiled as she looked toward her mother.

"Is this your mommy?" I smiled

"Hello, I'm Carmen." her mother nodded.

"Hi Carmen, I'm Doctor Cullen. So this is your first visit?" I asked the child's mother.

After getting Lilly's check up out of the way, I saw them out to the checkout area and headed over to room B. My least favorite patient Lauren Mallory was waiting in there. I was just happy this was her last year with me. She was 17 year's old and didn't understand the fact that she was trying to flirt with a twenty-eight year old man who was not looking for an "Easy" teenager and was definitely not looking for jail time.

I knocked once on the door and entered with a half assed smile. I wanted to walk right out of the room when I saw Lauren not accompanied by a parent and sitting there in a pair of knee high leather boots and a short pink mini skirt on and a very low cut black v-neck. Her oily blond hair was thrown over one of her shoulders and begging for a washing and her face needed some water thrown on it too, it looked like it was painted on in masses.

"Hello Miss Mallory. How are you doing today?"

"Hi Doctor Eddie." she purred. "Not so good, I feel extremely congested." she sniffled.

I wanted to tell her that was just her nasally voice, but I chose to skip over that comment.

"How long have you been feeling nasally Lauren?" I feigned concern.

"Mmm, a few days." she said as she uncrossed her legs and made sure too flash a view of her undergarments as she switched and crossed her legs the other way.

"Are one of your parents joining us today?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope, just you and me." she smiled and then I could have sworn she winked.

"Ok, give me one minute." I smiled.

I hurried out of room B and went to look for my nurse and Alice's sister in-law Rosalie.

"Rose!" I called as she was filling syringes.

"Ah, Fuck. You scared me ass hole." she jumped as she almost dropped the syringe in her hand. "What?"

"I need you." I begged.

"Now?" she purred and then laughed.

"Please Rose!" I begged.

"Lauren giving you trouble already?" she laughed

"Yup."

Rose sighed and headed back to room B with me.

"Lauren you remember Nurse Rosalie right?" I asked

"Yea," Lauren mumbled seeing it wasn't just me and her anymore.

"She's going to check your heart beat and blood pressure to make sure it's not the flu or anything ok?"

"Mhm." Lauren agreed.

Rose rolled the stool over towards Lauren and took out her stethoscope.

"Honey, if you didn't wear such low cut shirts and covered up your chests more often, you would most likely not keep catching these colds." Rose said in her sweetest tone as she listened to Lauren's breathing.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at Rose's comment. Leave it to her to put Lauren in her place.

After coming to the conclusion Lauren was fighting a cold I saw five other patients and then headed to lunch with Jasper.

"What sup man?" I asked as I spotted Jasper sitting in the corner booth of the deli across the street. "You look like shit." I chuckled.

"Thanks, ass wipe." he laughed. "I feel like shit, had an emergency open heart surgery last night. It was touch and go, but so far he's still hanging on." Jasper sighed. "Plus I just spent twenty minutes on the phone with your sister. Her aid brought her a cup of coffee." Jasper laughed.

"O God, poor kids. She must be bouncing off the walls." I chuckled.

"Mhm, Damn that dude's huge." Jasper mumbled as he looked off behind me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and stole a glance behind me. "Fuck." I Laughed. "Yea he is. He's got to be like what 6'4, 275lbs?" I asked slack jawed as I turned back to Jasper. "That poor girl. He's going to break her." Jasper laughed as he continued to look at the big guy. I stole another look and almost fell out of the booth. It was my brunette. Ms. Swan. Isabella. Being hugged to death by the monster looking dude.

"Earth to Edward? Stop staring dude. I aint backing you up against Hulk over there." Jasper said frantically.

"Sorry. I just know that girl. Well kind of." I mumbled.

"Kind of? One night stand? Booty call?" Jasper taunted with a mouth full of his sandwich.

"No ass hole. I'm not a whore like you." I joked.

"Hey, I'm not a whore. I'm a happily married man." Jasper drawled.

"Yea, well I aint a whore. I haven't had a "One night stand" since College ass hole."

"You haven't had sex since college?" Jasper laughed. "Bull shit."

"I didn't say I haven't had sex, I said a one night stand." I chuckled.

"Typical doctor with your loop holes. Ok, so how do you know the broad over there?" Jasper asked as he nodded towards Isabella.

"I actually met her today taking Ty to school. She's one of the parents to Alice's student." I said quietly.

"Oh, yea Ali told me about that. She said she had to pry your eyes off of Ms. Swan." he laughed.

"Ah, shut it. It wasn't like that. She's beautiful though." I sighed.

"Yes she is. Seems her husband knows it too the way he's mauling her over there." Jasper chuckled as he nodded behind me. I stole a quick glance again and saw the hulk of a man nuzzling his head in the small woman's neck while he whispered things to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't believe that's her husband, but he's definitely claiming his property. Shit. You think he saw me staring?" I asked worried that I was going to get my ass kicked.

"Nah, maybe he's just horny." Jasper laughed as we finished our food and stood from the booth. As we passed their table I felt eyes boring into my back. I stole a look to the side and noticed the hulk staring daggers at me. I looked toward his mate and saw her talking on the phone to someone. She had just hung up and looked from her companion over to me. I saw recognition hit her immediately as she saw me and she offered a small smile and I gave her a friendly smile back and headed towards the exit to meet Jasper.

"Dude, I think Hulk wants to kick my ass." I mumbled as I stepped outside.

"Why's that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"He was staring me down as I walked out." I stammered

"Hm, well let's get outta here then. I aint fighting him for you." Jasper laughed.

"Thanks ass." I laughed. "You heading home?"

"Yea. I'm going to steal a quick nap before I go get Tyler at 3." he yawned.

"Alright dude. I got to get back to the office anyways. See you tomorrow night at mom's for dinner?"

"Don't I see you there every Tuesday? Why would this Tuesday be any different?" he laughed

"Alright grumpy bitch. Go get a nap, your PMSing." I chuckled.

"Ok bitch ass. See you." he said as he patted my back. "Adios."

"Bye bitch." I laughed as I walked across the street back to "Children's Place".

I stole a glance at my watch as I entered the office. 1pm, 4 more hours and I'm out of here, I thought to myself. Almost there.

After seeing eight more patients, I saw it was ten till five. I headed to my office and took off my coat and made sure I completed all the paperwork that was left for me on my desk. I left Kate to lock up and headed to my car.

I picked up some dinner for myself and headed towards my house. It was a 3 bedroom house, only ten minutes away from everything, right in the middle of town. I had purchased it when I was engaged to my ex fiancé Tanya. After we broke off the engagement I decided I'd decorate it and keep it for myself. It's been my bachelor pad for the last two years.

I sprawled out on my sofa and began digging into my juicy burger and fries. Healthy I know. I pushed all thoughts of Tanya out of my mind. I was lucky I found out about her infidelity before we ventured down the aisle.

After dinner I watched some TV and then went to take a shower. After my shower I got my clothes ready for the next day and then tackled my bed. It was only nine pm and I had nothing to do. I flipped the TV on and looked for something to keep my attention.

Nothing.

It was nights like these the whole bachelor thing didn't work for me. I was twenty-eight years old. I should have a family by now, if not a wife, or at least a potential girlfriend. I always wanted to be a family man, always have wanted kids, and a big house, I think that's why I stayed with annoying ass Tanya for so long, hoping she would morph into what I wanted. Seeing my younger sister so happy made my heart ache a little. I'd never let anyone know I had a soft spot like that, but I wanted my own little family two.

Alice made it look so easy; married at twenty to her high-school sweetheart, baby at twenty-two, and now at almost twenty-seven she was working with kids, what she always wanted. She's got a perfect son and a husband that treats her like a queen. Then again Jasper is pussy whipped with a capital P.

I always wanted a relationship like my parents.

They met at eighteen, married at twenty one, had me at twenty-two and Alice at twenty-three. Now, even at fifty with almost thirty years of marriage under their belts they were still in love as ever.

I wanted that.

I still did.

My thoughts drifted to the two brunettes I met today. The mother and daughter intrigued me. They had a beauty to them. A unique beauty, with a shy exterior. They were both so closed off I couldn't get a good read on them. I usually could read people so easily, and who the heck is that Hulk dude and why was he staring me down. I certainly am not a home wrecker. No matter the pull I felt toward the woman I wouldn't ruin a happy home. I stopped wracking my brain when I felt my phone vibrating on the side of my bed.

"Hello Alice." I sighed.

"Well don't sound so happy to hear from me butt head." she huffed.

"Butt head Alice, really?" I chuckled.

"Oh whatever Edward. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great Alice, but I'm sure that's not the reason you're calling." I joked.

"Well, no. Jasper works till seven tomorrow and I have a meeting with the owner of the daycare tomorrow to get some information I need and things like that so I probably won't be out of there till six. I would ask mom or dad, but dad works until six and mom has dinner to prepare for us tomorrow so I didn't want to bother her when you have to pass the daycare any ways, but if you can't I can ask them." Alice rambled

"Ali, slow down. Are you asking me to pick up Tyler from daycare?" I chuckled.

"Yes, his teacher can only stay till five." she said sweetly.

"It's fine Alice, I can leave a few minutes early from the office and pick him up at five." I agreed,

"Thanks Edward, I know I said I wouldn't bother you with taking him and picking him up." she said guiltily.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's my nephew. I'd do anything for my sister's child." I laughed.

"Thanks Edward. I'll let him know you'll be picking him up. I'm sure he'll be excited. Then we can just meet you at mom and dad's for dinner." Alice squealed. "Oh, Jazzy said you saw Isabella at lunch." Alice added.

"Yea, she was with some big dude." I huffed.

"Yea I met him today, he picked Sophia up. He's not her father though, she called him uncle Emmy." Alice giggled. "He seems very nice."

"Really? Well if looks could kill I'd be dead. Dude was staring daggers at me as I left the deli." I mumbled.

"Hm, he seems nice. Maybe he just doesn't like you." Alice giggled. "Anyways stop by tomorrow before you two leave so I don't worry if you remember or not." Alice sighed

"I'm not going to forget, but ok we will. See you tomorrow. Night."

"Love you E. Thanks again. Night."

I was excited to pick up Tyler tomorrow. I don't know what excited me more though, picking up little man, or maybe running into the mysterious brunette again.

I couldn't decide.

**Ok, twice in one week! **  
**Don't get too excited I don't know how often this will happen!  
****Thanks for the reviews last chapter, you guys are amazing.  
****Read & Review, t****hey make me write faster! ;)**  
**X's & O's**  
**-S.R.-**


	3. The Cullen's

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All  
****But enjoy! =)  
**

**A/N:: ANDDD Because I love you guys soooo much and probably won't be able to update for a week due to school and work, here is an extra chapter to keep you entertained!  
**I expect extra special REVIEWS now to show me I'm equally loved!  
XOXOXO -S.R.-**

**Edward POV**

The day was dragging. I had just gotten back from lunch and was counting down the minutes until I could get out of this joint and pick up Ty. Two-hundred and fifty three minutes to go, just saying. I had given 10 flu shots, dealt with a case of chicken pox's, an infants first check-up, and 5 colds. I was beat. On top of it all I got to deal with my whole family tonight, don't get me wrong I love my family, I just can't deal with five energetic people at once. Lord help me.

After killing time filling out papers and assisting Doctor Cronley with some free flu shot vaccines I saw it was 4:56. I frantically rushed to my office to distribute my coat and grab my car keys. Alice was going to kill me, I was running late. I broke the speed limit by more than 20mph and reached the day care at 5:06. I quickly entered my code into the computer and ran past the lady at the front door. I sprinted past Alice's door and came to a screeching halt as I came to Mrs. Cheney standing outside by her door with her purse on her arm and Ty in hand.

"I am so extremely sorry Mrs. Cheney. I lost complete track of time at the Doctors Office." I begged for forgiveness.

"Oh don't worry about it Mr. Cullen. Christy called and said you raced by her, she thought you were in a rush so I was just making sure Tyler was ready." she smiled happily.

"Thank you, no I'm not in a rush ,just trying not to get beat up by my sister," I chuckled, " and please call me Edward."

"Only is you call me Angela." she laughed.

"Deal." I nodded. I looked to Ty, "How you doing little man?"

"Fine." he smiled. "I weally like Mrs. Cheney." he nodded.

Angela let out a loud giggle, "Well I really like Tyler." she smiled.

Angela, Tyler and I started walking towards the exit. She was leaving and I had to stop and let Alice know all was ok. I looked up from Ty and saw my brunette rushing towards Alice's door, I guess I wasn't the only one running late today. She seemed to look up at the moment I was staring her down and her eyes became huge as she tried to hide her face from my view. We were arms length away now, and I couldn't ignore the redness or her cheeks, it didn't look like the blush I had seen the other day. This looked more of embarrassment.

"Bella?" I heard from next to me and looked over at Angela with astonishment. She knew my brunette? Isabella looked up from the floor and gave a shy smile, "Angela."

"OHMYGOSH! It has been forever, since Forks Christmas party three years back right?" Angela asked.

"Sounds about right." Isabella whispered.

"How are you? You had just moved back from Chicago when I saw you. What are the odds of us both being in Seattle instead of Forks now?" Angela squealed.

"Coincidence?" Isabella asked awkwardly. "How are you and Ben?" she asked as she looked at me quickly. She didn't think Angela and I were….no.

"We're so great Bella, you need to come see us now that I know you are in Seattle!" Angela smiled.

"Hm, maybe, that'd be nice." Isabella nodded. "Is he yours?" she asked looking towards Ty.

"Oh no, this is Mrs. Whitlock's son, this is his uncle Edward, he's picking him up." Angela smiled pointing towards me.

"Yes, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Edward, Alice's brother." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she smiled as the blush accompanied her cheeks.

"Oh Bella." Angela piped up again, as Bella turned her attention back to her friend. "I still can't believe I am standing here with you. You look fantastic! Oh how is Emmett, are you two still the perfect duo?" Angela smiled, as Bella flashed a smile and nodded.

I'm really beginning to hate this Emmett fellow.

"Oh Bella, and how is Bree? I completely forgot , she was what, 6months when I saw her last? She must be so grown now."

I was expecting Bella to begin laughing and breaking out in long stories about her daughter Sophia Breeana. Instead her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head and I saw her begin to leak from her eyes. She threw her hand over her mouth and went running towards the exit.

I looked over at Angela who was sporting the exact surprised expression as me. Before I knew what I was doing I was running after the woman who I couldn't keep off my brain. I pushed the exit door open and came face to face with the hulk himself, who was consoling the woman I ached for.

"What did you do?" he bellowed as his eyes locked with mine.

I shook my head quickly, "I assure you, nothing." I stuttered out.

"No, no." Bella wailed. "He - did - nothing." she said between baited breaths.

"Don't lie babe." he said to Bella. "You can tell me."

"No Em." she breathed heavily. "Not - him - get- Sophia -please." she breathed heavily.

Emmett nodded as he rushed passed me. I turned my attention towards Bella as she ran her fingers across her cheeks and gave me a sad nod and smile as she slipped into a big red jeep. I stood there motionless and confused for a few moments until I heard the door behind me be swing open, I turned around to find the hulk carrying little Sophia Breeana in his arms and mumbling nonsense under his breath. He walked past me and locked the child in her seat, got in the drivers seat and sped off. I was left in a daze.

What the fuck just happened?

I quickly strode back into the daycare toward Alice's class. Angela was no longer in the hallway and I began to freak out. Where is Tyler? I burst into Alice's classroom to find Tyler sitting at a table coloring as his mother cleaned up the class around him.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Edward what the fuc- heck is going on?" Alice screeched as I felt my eyes open as big as saucers.

"Wow." I mumbled, Alice never cusses. She must be pissed. "I'm not sure, where is Angela?" I asked worried.

"She left, she dropped Tyler off and said she had to leave. She looked as if she was about to have a conniption." Alice said quietly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Ali, it has something to do with Sophia Breeana's mother though." I told my sister.

"What does Isabella and Sophia have to do with this?" she asked confused.

"I'm not sure, Angela recognized her. From Felks Washington?" I asked.

"You mean Forks?" Alice asked.

"Yea that's it." I nodded. "Angela said she hadn't seen Sophia since she was six months and asked Bella how she was and Bella lost it. She started crying hysterically and ran outside. Her boyfriend Emmett was outside and he thought I pissed Bella off, she reassured him that wasn't the case and he came inside to get Sophia and they left." I shrugged.

"Yes, he seemed very angry when he came in, but when he saw Sophia and Tyler coloring together he cooled down and smiled and wished me a good day and then left." Alice said confused. "That's weird. Who knows." she shrugged. "I'll have to ask Ang when I see her tomorrow." Alice added.

"Ang?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she and I are good friends. Why do you think she teaches my son. I very well wouldn't have Ms. Stanley teaching him." she giggled. "I heard you met her." Alice laughed loudly.

"Shut it." I mumbled. "Ty man, you ready to go?"

"Uh- huh." he smiled.

"Me too." Alice added

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"I did it during lunch. I was going to call you, but Ty wanted you to get him so I didn't bother." my sister smiled.

"Ok, well let's go then." I said as I picked Tyler up and my sister locked up her class room. Tyler insisted on riding with me, so after loading him up in his car seat we headed towards my parents house. When we pulled up I noticed my father and Jasper weren't there. Great Mom and Alice all by myself, I thought to myself as I got Tyler out of the car.

"Gamma!" he yelled as he went sprinting past me.

"Ty wait up buddy." I called as I went running after him. He pounded on my parents door with his little fist as I matched his pounds with knocks one after the other. Alice came walking up behind us.

"Gosh will you two stop, sometimes I swear you are five years old also Edward." Alice sighed. I let out a loud chuckle as the front door went flying open.

"My babies." my mothers sang as she enveloped Tyler in her arms.

"Gamma." he smiled as he wrapped his little arms around her neck. "I missed you." he giggled as my mother placed kisses all over his face.

"Hey quit hogging my mommy." Alice chimed as she bumped her hips against her son lightly.

"Momma!" he giggled, "We can share."

"Ok." She laughed as she kissed my moms cheek and picked Ty up in her arms and shuffled inside the house.

"See that mom, they are fighting over you like big babies." I chuckled as I hugged my mother tightly, "Too bad they don't know I'm your favorite." I whispered in her ear and she let out a loud giggle.

"Oh Edward Anthony, you are such a trouble maker!"

"The one and only." I chuckled.

"Now we know why he's a pediatrician. Too immature to deal with adults." my sister's tinkering laugh sounded behind us.

"Oh children, act your age." my mom laughed as she headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. I followed behind her and made a salad while she placed the lasagna in the oven. After talking with my mother for a while, we heard the front door open and two men speaking loudly in the foyer.

My father entered the kitchen and gave a wide smile as he spotted my mother and I working together in the kitchen. He hugged my mother widely and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Hello my love." he mumbled close to her lips.

"I missed you dear." she smiled as she pecked his lips.

My father walked over to me and gave me a firm hug, "How are you my boy. You look handsome."

"Thanks dad, you don't look to bad yourself." I chuckled.

"I know, where else would you get your good looks from?" he winked.

"His mother?" my mom interrupted.

"Nah, then I'd be pretty, not handsome." I laughed.

"Oh Edward." my mother sighed.

Jazz walked in with Ty in his arms and Alice in tow, "Whatsup brotha?" he greeted as he patted my back.

"Not much lil bitc- brotha." I laughed loudly.

"Language Edward!" My mother and Alice yelled at the same time making my father, Jasper, and myself bark out in laughter.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Boys." my mother said shaking her head as she set the table. For some reason I always felt as if I was ten years old at my parents house. It was kind of nice not always having to play the old adult all the time.

We all sat at the table, me at one end with Ty to my left and Jazz to my right, Alice sat next to Jazz, with my father at the other end, and my mother next to him. We all ate with comfortable conversation about work, life, school, vacations and everything else in between.

My mother and father were putting dessert together in the kitchen while Alice was laying Tyler down in his spare bedroom upstairs my parents had ready for him.

"So Ali told me what happened with Isabella today." Jazz mumbled.

"Big mouth." I sighed.

"Whatever man, I asked if you were still after the brunette and she told me what happened. All I'm saying is don't get involved man. The girl sounds like drama, you don't need drama, you had enough with Tanya." Jasper said firmly.

"Listen, I am twenty-eight years old. I appreciate the input but I am a grown man and will do as I please. Secondly, I'm not even with the woman. She is in a relationship and I have barely said five words to her so relax. Thirdly, if you ever mention Tanya's name to my face again, don't hold me responsible if I sock you." I stated.

"Sorry man, I'm just trying to help you out. I see it in your face, you're in way over your head." he said looking at me hard.

"I'm not in anything. Relax." I said reassuringly.

Truth is I may not be now, but if given the chance I WOULD be in way over my head, willingly. Isabella was able to have me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it yet.

**Can I just say I'm super excited for the next chapter! **  
**They will officially be meeting VERYYY soon! **  
**Lots of Reviews make me type a lot quicker! ;-)**  
**XOXO - S.R. -**


	4. Children's Place x2

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All  
****But enjoy! =)**

**A/N:: OK Now I've outdone myself...4 times in 1 week!  
****This Deserves atleast 10 _Reviews_!  
C'mon now!  
Show me Love!  
**

**Edward POV**

It had been a week in a half since the incident with Bella and Angela. Alice being the nosy tinker she is asked Angela right away on Wednesday when she saw her but Angela had nothing to offer. She said right after the incident she dropped Tyler off and left through the employee exit. Angela didn't offer any explanation to the story. Just said her and Bella used to be really good friends. Alice insisted her and Angela were good friends, but I think Alice reads way too much into it. Angela seems like a very private person and doesn't want Alice to know to much.

A knock at my office door brought me out of my thought.

"Yes Rose?" I asked my nurse.

"Patients in room A and B." she smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I tossed on my glasses and coat.

I knocked on the door of room A and one of my favorite patients was inside.

"Hi Nessie." I smiled at the little seven year old fire ball. "How are you munchkin?" I asked

She let out a loud giggle as her father Jacob chuckled, "Good Doctor Cullen. How about youuuu?"

"I'm great Nessie. So what's wrong with my favorite girl?" I asked as I looked at her sweetly.

"Umm." she blushed a blush that reminded me of the brunette that had haunted my thoughts the past 2 weeks of my life.

"Tell the doctor what you've been feeling baby." Leah, Nessie's mother cut in.

"Been feeling dizzy and tummy aches." she nodded.

"Hm, have you been eating anything different? Too much candy?" I asked concerned.

"Nope." she said popping the 'P'.

"Well I'm going to prick your finger and we'll run some tests to make sure its not a blood or intestinal problem." I said calmly as I looked towards her parents that nodded worriedly. I left the room quickly to get Rose to get the needle ready. After pricking Nessie's finger and reassuring her parents we'd get back to them by Friday I sent them off and grabbed the chart for room B. Right before I entered the room I stopped dead in my tracks with the door half ajar.

The chart read 'Sophia Breeanna Swan'.

I entered the room quickly and came face to face with Sophia and a very stunned Isabella.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Edward Cullen." I greeted formally.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Bella blushed. "I had no idea." she stuttered,

"It's very nice to see you Isabella, Sophia." I smiled as I offered a friendly nod.

"Bella, please." She corrected.

"Bella." I smiled.

"So, what are we seeing Ms. Sophia here for?" I said as I sat in my rolling chair by Sophia's feet.

"Well Sophia is very accident prone. Like me, surprisingly." Bella chuckled awkwardly. "She was playing on the playground at school with one of the other children and something happened in her arm. It seems like she can't move it without crying, but when she keeps it still it's fine. Alice told me to bring her here, that Dr. Cullen would fix her up, I didn't know that YOU were Dr. Cullen." Bella said nervously.

I smiled and looked over to Sophia. "Hi Sophia, do you remember me from Mrs. Whitlock's class?" I asked. Sophia shook her head.

"No? Well I am Mrs. Whitlock, you know the lady that looks like tinker bell? Well I'm her brother." I smiled.

"Witwoks Broder?" she asked

"Yes." I smiled. "Do you like lollipops?" I asked.

"Oh Yes." she laughed.

"What color is your favorite?" I asked excitedly.

"BOO!" she yelled.

"Blue like Mrs. Whitlock's door?" I chuckled.

"Boo like da doe!" she giggled.

"Ok." I nodded. "Does mommy want a lolli?" I asked as I looked towards Bella.

She blushed as she shook her head no.

"Ok more for us," I shrugged as I grabbed a blue and green lollipop from my cabinet.

"Oh yay!" Sophia squealed behind me.

I handed her the blue lollipop and popped my green one in my mouth.

"What colla is yos?" Sophia asked.

"Green. My favorite." I smiled widely.

"Oh, mines boo." she said excited.

"Say thank you to Dr. Cullen." Bella smiled.

"Tank you Docta Cuden." Sophia blushed.

"Ok now that we got our pops, can I look at your arm that gives you owies?" I asked slowly.

"Dis one." she said as she pointed to her left arm that she was keeping held tightly to her body. I slowly pushed up her sleeve without jostling her arm and found some light bruises. I pushed up the sleeve on her other arm and found some more bruises.

"Bella did someone do these too her?" I blurted out without thinking.

"WHAT? NO!" she said surprised,

"I'm sorry that was completely out of place for me to ask, I'm sorry." I said taken back.

"Your right that was out of place, but after what you've seen of me you must think I'm crazy." she mumbled as her eyes watered.

"I don't think you're crazy, and you don't have to explain anything." I said reassuringly.

"I promise I didn't make those bruises on her arms." she said as I looked over Sophia's arms.

"I didn't think YOU did." I mumbled.

She was quiet for a few moments and then gasped, "You think Emmett? Oh no never." she said loudly.

"Bella, please. As I said it's not my place. Please pretend I didn't say anything." I said calmly trying to keep the tension in the room at a low.

"No, if I feel I need to explain anything it is this. Emmett would never do anything to hurt her. He is a very nice and gentle man. He loves Sophia and me. He is my best friend, so please don't ever think anything badly about him. You have him pegged completely wrong." she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Please don't cry." I said sadly as I grabbed her hands without thinking. "You are far too beautiful too cry."

"Why do you do that?" she said breathlessly as she pulled her hands from mine.

"Do what?" I asked confused as I looked towards Sophia who was watching the cartoons playing on the TV, back to Bella rubbing her eyes.

"Act like you can see me, inside and out. Like you know who I am. The way you look at me, like I am fragile." she said harshly and scared.

"No you have it wrong, I wish I could see you inside and out. I want to know who you are, I feel drawn to you and I don't understand why. As far as you being fragile, I wouldn't go that far, but you are precious, a rare precious gem, that I want all for myself." I said without thinking. I felt like with her I didn't have to monitor my words. As if I could say whatever I wanted and she'd understand.

"No, you have it wrong. I am anything but precious, and you can't know me. I'd never let you." she mumbled. I looked at her sad and confused for a moment until a chomping brought me back to the reason for the visit.

"I bid it." the little girls tinkling laughter filled the room as she chewed on her lollipop.

"I hear that." I chuckled slowly. "Ok Soph, I'm going to move your arm a little, tell me if it hurts, ok honey?" I asked her as she nodded.

I moved her arm around slowly and she began crying instantly. Bella started to choke up as Sophia's cries got louder. I felt up towards Sophia's elbow and felt the joint out of place. I straightened out Sophia's arm with her palm pointing upwards, I placed my hand on the ball of her elbow and folded her arm upwards towards her chest. Once I felt the pop her cries turned into soft sniffles.

"Better?" I asked with a smile as she nodded her head slowly and moved her arm around confused.

"She stopped crying." Bella said surprised, "What was it?" she sniffled.

"It's called 'Nursemaid Elbow' it's not un-common for infants between the ages of 1 - 4 to experience this. Her bones are still developing and when someone tugs on the child's arm or grabs too roughly it can cause the three joints still developing to dislodge. It's painful for the child and uncomfortable but once it's popped back into place the child is good as new. As you can see." I winked at Sophia as she smiled. "Now that it has happened once, it's likely it may happen again so I'll show you how to pop it back into place." I smiled at Bella as she nodded.

"Let me see your arm." I said as I nodded towards her left arm. She placed her hand into mine and I turned it over so her palm was facing upward. I slid my other hand up the backside of her arm and grabbed her elbow.

"You're going to hold her elbow so it doesn't move, and then bring her hand towards her chest like this." I showed her as I explained. "You should feel the elbow pop back into place." I said pointedly.

"Ok." she said nervously as she bit her lip.

I looked towards Sophia who was watching TV again.

"She's beautiful." I told Bella.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Is Emmett your boyfriend?" I blurted out.

Bella looked at me with her mouth agape and looking confused.

"S'cuse me." she rasped.

"Is Emmett your- um- boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"Way more then that." she sighed.

"You're married?" I asked wide eyed.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"I've known him since I was 15. We've always been best friends." she said shrugging. "I want to tell you everything Edward, I do." she choked out.

"Then tell me." I said breathlessly.

"I can't." she said looking towards Sophia.

"Let me take you out. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just want to get to know you. Even if it's your favorite color, your job, what car you drive. Normal stuff. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I just need to know you, be your friend. As I said I have this pull towards you. I can't explain what is it, but when I don't see you when I pick up Tyler I feel sad and I wonder what you are doing. I ache to see you just for five minutes. God, I sound crazy, I'm not making any sense. I'm sorry." I said frazzled.

"No," she shook her head. "You make perfect sense. I feel it too. Ever since the day I caught your eye in Alice's class. I want to know you Edward. I just don't want you to know me." She said sadly. "I'm such a mess. I don't want to bring confusion into your life or hurt you in anyway." she cried.

"You may not want me to know you, but I NEED to know you. Please just one night, if you never want to see me again you don't have too. Please just give me a chance." I begged.

"Friday night." she said quietly as I smiled. "We'll meet at a restaurant?" she asked.

"Seven pm at "Ciao Bella?" I smirked.

She smiled and got up to get Sophia. "Let's go SoSo. Say goodbye to Dr. Cullen." I smiled at the cute nickname she had for her daughter.

"Bye bye," Sophia waved. "Tank ooh!" she smiled.

"Bye bye Sophia. You're welcome. Ciao Bella, see you Friday." I winked as we parted ways.

"Friday." she agreed as she headed towards the checkout area with Sophia at her side. I watched her walk down the hallway until she disappeared out of my view. I had to thank Alice for sending Bella my way, and Sophia for being accident prone. I couldn't deny it any longer I was falling for the brunette that was in room B, and not only one of them. Both of those brunettes were stealing my heart, and I hardly knew either one.

I was in deep.

**So is it bothering you yet that you don't know Bella's secret? **  
**Any thoughts on what you think it is?**  
**Don't worry you'll be finding out next chapter...! =)**  
**More Reviews the quicker I'll write it! ;)**  
**- While you're waiting, check out _PICKING UP THE PIECES_ my first FF I wrote!**  
**Thanks Guys!**  
**XOXOXO**  
**-S.R.-**


	5. Ciao Bella

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All  
****But enjoy! =)**

**A/N:: First off, I was going through all of my old Reviews from PUTP and MSC and most of my reviewers are still with me. So I just wanted to take a second and thank you all! You guys are so amazing and one of the main reasons I continue writing! I 3 you guys so much and thanks from the bottom of my heart for staying with me!  
Second off, if you guys are for SURE you are ready...the secret is finally coming out! So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. It's my favorite chapter so far. =)**

**Edward POV**

Friday, was all I could think about. I ached for Friday to come so I could see her beautiful face again, Friday had taken forever to get here, but finally here it was. Now that it was here though I couldn't concentrate on anything. I had mixed up my patients name. Forgot Rose's name momentarily which gained me an "Edward knock the fuck out of it" remark. I had received two phone calls from my sister already and it was only 5:30. It started with "I'm so excited for you Edward", then "tell me whatever she tells you", then "don't push her too far Edward", and now it was "are you sure you want to go out with her Edward?" Yeah Alice let me cancel almost an hour before our date. Not likely.

I showered quickly and ran some gel through my untamable hair. I then threw on a pair of jeans and a black button up with a pair of dress shoes. I hope I wasn't too under dressed. It then hit me. What if SHE stands me up. I was stupid enough to not even get her cell phone number.

Wow, I'm an idiot.

I left my house at 6:30 and headed downtown to 'Ciao Bella'. I arrived at 6:50 and got a table in the back of the restaurant. Right at 7pm on the dot the beautiful brunette I laid eyes on 2 weeks ago came floating in. She looked breath taking in her skinny jeans and black pumps accompanied by a flashy fuchsia tube top. Her brown hair flowed wavy down her back. She looked gorgeous.

She spotted me in the corner and flashed me a smile as she made her way towards me. I stood up to greet her.

"Hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hi Bella, you look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." she blushed.

"Let's sit?" I asked as she nodded.

Our waitress came at that moment to order our drinks. I got a gin and tonic and Bella ordered a cranberry vodka. We sat in silence as we skimmed the menu, finally the waitress brought our drinks and Bella almost downed the whole thing in one sip. I chuckled, "don't be nervous, I told you we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." I smiled. She nodded. Bella nibbled on her mushroom ravioli while I ate my fettuccine alfredo.

Finally Bella broke the silence, "My favorite color is purple, I drive a silver Toyota Corolla, I hate it but Emmett made me buy it after my red pick up truck 'Betty' broke down two years ago." she blushed. "I work at the Seattle Daily as a journalist, I write on boring stuff like business and politics but they pay very well being that I have a bachelors in journalism so I won't complain." she smirked. "My mother left us when I was 7, she ran off with her intern from the insurance company she worked at, he was 8 years younger then her, I never heard from her again. My father and I were very close until I moved to Chicago with Emmett. It was like he closed us off from him after that. I talk to him maybe once or twice a year on birthdays. Haven't seen him in a little over three years." Bella shrugged. "Emmett and Sophia are all the family I need." she half smiled. "Your turn."

"Hmm ok. My favorite color is green, I drive a silver Volvo sport edition. I am a Doctor at 'Children's Place', my parents have been married for almost thirty years, I see them every Tuesday for a family dinner, along with Alice, her husband and my best friend Jasper and their son Tyler." I smiled.

"Your family sounds very nice." she smiled as we got a third round of drinks. I told the waitress I was done, I wanted to be able to drive her home if need be. "They are, you'll have to meet them some day if you'd like." I smiled. "Maybe." Bella smirked. I paid for dinner and Bella and I took a walk across the street to a park.

Bella sat on a bench and patted the spot next to her, "So where should I start?" Bella said after taking a deep breath.

"Wherever you'd like, or no where if you'd prefer." I shrugged.

"You're so easy to talk to, I want to tell you everything, I trust you for some reason." she half smiled.

"Good I want you to trust me." I smiled back.

"Well, I guess from the beginning would work."

"Ok from the beginning." I nodded.

"Well, as I said earlier my mother left us when I was seven. My father says after I was born my mother wanted to leave. She said she didn't love my father anymore. He says he guilted her into staying for my sake, so she did. When I was five my mother became pregnant again, my dad says my mother lost it. She wanted to have an abortion, she said my father tricked her and made her pregnant. I don't know what he meant when he said that but he always said my mother thought he tricked her. They finally came to an agreement, my mother would have the child, my father would raise us and my mother was free to go. So that's what she did." Bella said sadly.

"I was six when my sister was born. My mother stayed for a few months, my father thought she changed her mind, and then one day she was gone, leaving a single note about falling in love with her intern Phil Dwyer. I had a happy childhood, my father was the chief of police in Forks. I was the mother to my sister and the mother to my father. I learned how to cook and clean by the age of ten. I met Emmett, Angela and Ben in High School, Angela and Ben dated and Emmett and I dated. He became a huge part of my life, my rock. We dated for a year, but then found that we were better off friends, we were inseparable, Emmett came from an unstable home also, so we understood each other." Bella sniffled.

"Anyways, Emmett and I went off to college in Chicago. He was going to school to be a physical therapist, and me for journalism. I kept in touch with my sister mostly, my father felt like I was leaving him like my mother. I hated that he felt that way, but I needed a life. I was twenty-two in my last semester of College, living a great life when it came crashing down. I open my door one day to find my sister in tears on mine and Emmett's door step. My father had kicked her out. I was livid, she was sixteen years old with no where to go. I didn't understand why he would do that, and then she told me she was pregnant." Bella cried as I took her hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles soothingly.

"Charlie, my father was very old fashioned. No sex until marriage, let alone have a child. I refused to separate her from her life so I packed up myself and my sister and moved back to Forks, leaving Emmett and my life back in Chicago. Being in a small town though, news travels quickly. My sister was known as the whore of Forks high school, so I pulled her out and began home schooling her. I had a little apartment, one bedroom. Working at the library making minimum wage, hardly making ends meet, taking care of a pregnant 16 year old and doing it by myself. My father wouldn't talk to my sister or I. Emmett came to visit for Christmas, we spent our last Christmas in town and then I moved my sister and myself to Seattle where I had a job offer at the Seattle daily." Bella attempted to calm her breathing as she looked me in the eye.

"Everything felt like it was going so good. Emmett came to visit us every three months for the weekend. My sister and I were doing great. She was ready to give birth in March. They induced her on March 15, everything was fine, she delivered the baby at 7:11pm. They were both healthy, and then at 9:50, we lost her." Bella cried as she tried to keep quiet. "My sister died laying in her bed. She had a seizure and died, the one person I had as family left me. Later they diagnosed it at 'Eclampsia', they never noticed it, and it ended up killing her. I couldn't focus when they told me. I remember just sitting their staring at the baby. I stayed in the room with the baby alone that night. The next morning they asked me what I wanted to do. What other choice did I have, I didn't know the child's father, my father wasn't talking to me and I sure as hell wasn't giving up my only family left. I loved that baby, so I told them I wanted custody. I knew it would be a long process, but I would do it. Not only for myself, or for the baby, but for my sister Breeana. They asked me what I wanted to name the baby and I remembered Bree loved the name Sophia. So I named her Sophia Breanna Swan." Bella sighed as she wiped her eyes.

I took a deep breath, this was so much more then I thought it would be. This woman in front of me was so strong and brave. What do you say when someone tells you a story this big? I said the first thing that came to mind, as stupid as it was.

"So Sophia is?"

"My Sisters' Child." Bella smiled sadly.

"In the court's eyes, and everyone who met her after her birth mother died though, she is mine." she nodded. "You're the only person I ever told this too outside of Emmett and my father." she cried as I cradled her face in my hands

"Thank you for trusting me to tell me this. You are a brave, strong woman. You took on a huge task and are doing an amazing job. You are so selfless, you are an angel. That little girl loves you so so much." I sighed.

"I love her so much too. She is my everything."

"So Angela." I nodded figuring out the story in my head.

"Yes, last time she saw me was at the Christmas party right before we moved. Bree was six months pregnant." Bella smiled sadly. "I couldn't tell her. I knew I'd break down. It's just too much."

"I'm here for you Bella, here for you and Sophia." I said reassuringly as I hugged Bella close.

"I don't expect anything from you Edward, that's not why I told you. I trust you to tell you, but I don't expect anything from you." Bella smiled.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett what?" she asked.

"You love him." I stated

"Yes, not like that though. He is like my brother, my best friend, my life. He up and left his whole life when I told him about Bree, he's practically raised Sophia with me. He moved here after 5 months of Sophia being born and has lived with us ever since." she shrugged.

"He loves you?"

"Like I love him," she smiled. "That's why he doesn't like you, he's scared you'll hurt us, but I'm scared of the complete opposite. I've never felt like this before Edward." she said quietly.

"I have feelings for you I've never had for anyone and I hardly know you. I don't get it." she shrugged. "I don't want to mix you into my crazy life, what I have right now works for me, it's not stable but it works." she sighed

"I'll take you however you will let me, be it as a friend, someone to love, or your child's doctor. However you want me I will be there. I can't fight the feelings I have for you Bella, I don't know how to put them into word's but I feel them full force." I said lowly. "Bella?" I asked,

"Yes?" she whispered as I held her face between my hands.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I breathed against her face.

"I don't think-"

"Don't think Bella, just feel." I said against her lips as I pecked them slowly waiting for a response. I felt her lips mold against mine and I enveloped her bottom lip in-between mine and they began to work against each other. Bella moaned into my mouth as I slipped my tongue between her plump lips. Bella allowed me access into her mouth and I felt my whole body buzz with electricity as our lips worked against the other.

Slowly, Bella pulled her lips from mine. "Did you feel that?" she panted as I nodded my head and stared at her swollen lips.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

"I can't make any promises of what may come from this. I will warn you though, I may hurt you." she said sadly. I lifted her chin with my finger.

"Isabella, nothing would hurt more than you walking away right now without even giving me a chance." I said quietly as I stared into her eyes.

"I don't even think I'm capable of that." she mumbled.

"Good." I smiled.

It was then in that moment that I knew without a doubt that Bella was in just as deep as I was.

It was then in that moment that I knew I had walked into the lions den and there was a large possibility that I was going to get hurt.

It was then in that moment that I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**So...**  
**::Removes hands from face:: **  
**How did I do? **  
**Did anyone suspect the outcome!**  
**What do YOU think!**  
**READ & REVIEW! **  
**You know the drill.**  
**See you next week!**  
**X's and O's**  
**- S.R. -**


	6. Walk In The Park

**I Don't own "Twilight", sadly.  
****SM Owns All  
****But enjoy! =)**

**A/N:: SOOOO sorry!  
****It's taken me forever too update, but with holidays and finals and my laptop completely crashing on me I just haven't been able too!  
That being said, here you go!  
Hope you enjoy! **

**Edward POV**

After Bella and I parted ways last night, I couldn't keep her off my mind. Then again, before I even knew her name I couldn't keep her off my mind. She was in every thought, every dream, running around in my mind all day long. I was awed by her. After her revelation, I was floored by her selflessness. As much as I adored Tyler, I didn't know if even I would be able to take him in and raise him as my own. Having Bella entrust in me her deepest secret's was big. Especially to the fact that no one outside of her closest friends knew about it. I couldn't imagine growing up in Bella's life, as happy as she says she was. If my mother Esme ever left me I'd be crushed, Carlisle never talking to me would be horrible, and the thought of losing Alice, I couldn't even think about it.

How was Bella still so strong though?

How did she keep herself together?

I couldn't help the need to know everything about her. How did she cope, how did she break it to her father, how was her first week with Sophia.? More importantly, how was she before she became a mom, was she happy now regardless of her loss?

Could I make her happy?

I wanted to be able to make her happy. I knew her friend Emmett was worried. I knew I'd have to prove myself to him to be able to be everything for Bella. I was more scared of the fact that maybe he was right and maybe I would hurt Bella. I didn't even want to think about that possibility. I didn't think it was humanly possible to hurt her. I cared way too much.

Today was Saturday and I was trying my hardest to stay away from my phone. If I texted Bella, I would look desperate. I ached to be by her and Sophia though. I wanted to see how they acted with each other and how they would act towards me outside of a professional atmospheres. I also knew that Bella was a package deal. With her came Sophia and the thought excited me. I was ready for these amazing girls to play a huge part in my life.

I showered and made myself a sandwich as I kept my hands off my phone. I sat on my computer and checked my e-mails and was just about to head to my sister's to see what Jazz was up too when I heard my phone chirp.

To: E. Cullen

From: B. Swan

- Meet me at Kerry Park in twenty.

I eyed the text message and didn't know if this was a good text or if it was going to come crumbling down around me. Who was I kidding, I would take a grenade for her. I quickly typed back a text message.

To: B. Swan

From: E. Cullen

- OK be there in less than.

Edward.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt and ran out the door. I made it too Kerry Park and sat on the bench by the entrance. Within ten minutes I felt my hands start to sweat and began to wonder if I was stood up. After another ten minutes I pulled out my cell to write her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my eyes from my phone to look at her beautiful face. I smiled widely.

Until I saw who was in front of me.

"Hulk?" I stammered and then wanted to hide. Did I really say that out loud.

He let out a monstrous evil laugh and I felt my face cringe.

"I like that. 'Hulk', but the name is Emmett." he laughed evilly again as he eyed me skeptically. "C'mon let's walk." he said with a nod of his head.

I nodded mutely as I stood and we started walking into the park. Finally I found my voice.

"So you texted me?" I asked confused,

"Yea, Bella tells me everything. She told me she told you about…" he stammered off. " I knew we needed to talk so I could tell you the truth. Not the unicorns and fairies story Belly probably told you. So I found your number and texted you while she was out back with Sophia."

"I understand your protective of her, but I'm not going to hurt her. I Haven't known her long, but I care for her very much." I stated firmly.

"I know, I've seen the way you looked at her, at the deli, at the daycare. I didn't even know of you yet, but I could see it in the way you fucking growled at me the first time I saw you." he chuckled. "That's not why I called you though. Not to threaten you, but to warn you." he said sadly.

Now I was intrigued.

"Warn me about what exactly?"

"Bella." he stated emotionless.

"What exactly must you warn me about Bella?"

"You're about to involve yourself in a very sticky situation. Bella comes off ok but she is still wounded. I can't give her my blessing to move forward if you are not willing to give it your all. Bella has bad days, some days she cries, some days she yells. I need to know that your not going to come and make an appearance in Bella's life and Sophia's and then just disappear." he said strongly.

"I have no intentions of disappearing. Please, don't take this wrongly, but why are you doing this? Shouldn't this be a conversation between myself and Bella? This should be things I learn as time progress. Not something her best friend outs too me." I said confused.

"Because this isn't me giving pointers on my best friends life. Before all this happened everything was different. Bella was different, I was different. We have this crazy fucked up family now but it works. So you coming into Bella's life means you're coming into mine and SoSo's too. I don't want you to be blind sited when you come in. Like, Bella and I sleep together in the same bed. Sophia calls Bella mommy and she calls me Uncle Emmy or sometimes daddy. Whatever she prefers. These are all things I feel you need to know. Bella hasn't been in a relationship since, well, me." he stated awkwardly. "In college she was too busy, and then when we lost Breezy, and got SoSo our lives just stopped. We took on the parent role." he shrugged.

"Wow, you're fully invested." I mumbled. "The sleeping together kind of bothers me, but I get it."

"We don't, ya know." he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Well that's reassuring." I mumbled.

"She's better now, ya know. When we lost Bree she shut everyone out. She focused everything into Sophia. Wouldn't talk to me for almost 4 months. She was depressed, her father treated her horribly and she didn't have any woman figure close to her to lean on. She needed someone, but wouldn't let anyone in. I dropped on her front door with my bags in hand and she finally broke down and let me in. Her father hasn't seen her or Sophia since the funeral. I think he regrets the way he acted, but Bella would accept him back with open arms, she's so forgiving it's scary. I know what she wants and needs though, she needs some kind of family."

"She's got you and Sophia, you are her family." I smiled sadly.

"Yea but it's different."

"No, she loves you guys, you're her family." I sighed, "Now what?"

"Now we call Bella and I give her the OK to come and bring SoSo." he smiled.

"Bella knows you're here?" I asked surprised.

"After she found the text yeah. She was angry but I told her I needed to do this."

"So call her." I smiled.

Bella showed up with Sophia ten minutes later in matching blue sundresses.

"Don't you two look pretty." Emmett boomed.

"Gorgeous" I added as I hugged Bella.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in my ear.

"It's fine. It needed to be done for him to accept me." I smiled. "Hi Sophia. How are you pretty girl?" I asked as I looked over to Sophia,

"Hi Edwurd. Good," she smiled.

"SoSo, let's go play on the swings." Emmett yelled.

"TAY" Sophia squealed.

"Is he always so…"

"Energetic?" Bella smiled. "Yes. So what horrible things did he say?" Bella asked,

"Nothing horrible. He just said not too lead you on if I wasn't ready. I told him I was ready. More than ready…he told me you guys sleep together." I added.

"Oh great, now he scared you away." she sighed.

"No, I understand Bella, I slept with Alice until I was 12." I chuckled. "Now we are even."

"That's different, that's your sister." she smiled.

"And Emmett's your brother, your security." I nodded.

"Your cute." she laughed.

"You gorgeous." I chuckled.

"No I'm not." she blushed.

"You are, I'm a Doctor. I don't lie." I smiled.

"Hmm." she giggled. "If you say so."

"So is it bad that I had to stop myself from calling you since I left you last night?" I smiled crookedly.

"No, if Emmett hadn't beat me too it, I would have texted you." she smiled.

"Are we crazy? Do you think we're jumping into this too fast?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"I don't know. I have nothing to compare it too, but this works for me. You make me smile." she shrugged.

"I'm glad I make you smile." I said as I pecked her lips, "You make me happy. I feel such a connection to you."

"I feel it too." she breathed deeply. "Tell me something you don't tell everyone. I need to feel like I know you as much as you know me." she said quietly.

"Do you regret telling me your secret?" I asked concerned.

"NO." she said wide eyed. "I just want to know you better, and not think you're so perfect." she smiled as she bit her lip.

"I'm not perfect." I chuckled. "Well, I was engaged two years back?" I said more as a question.

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound so sure." she giggled.

"Yes, I couldn't forget that. Walked into MY house mind you, I was away at a seminar my father took me too. Came home a day early to find my fiancé in a VERY compromising position with one of her "Best" friends." I said sourly.

"Oh my gosh Edward." Bella said sadly.

I was waiting for the I'm sorry that came next.

"She sounds like a skanky whore anyways. You're better off." Bella smiled.

Of course this woman always surprised me.

I let out a loud monstrous laugh that led me to tears.

"What's so funny?" Bella laughed back to me.

"Whenever I expect you to say something, you always say the total opposite, I love it." I chuckled.

"Good, nice to know I'm unpredictable."

"You are. Would you and Sophia like to come over for dinner at my house tomorrow? I know its Sunday but we can have an early dinner?" I questioned nervously.

"I can leave Sophia with Emmett if you'd prefer?" Bella said biting her lip.

"No, I want to get to know Sophia, Bella. She's part of you, and I want to get to know you 100%." I smiled.

"Ok." she said happily.

"Great, I'll give you directions later. Dinner at 5?" I smiled.

"Sounds great!"

"Let's go play with Sophia?" I smiled.

Bella lit up when I mentioned Sophia and we met them over at the swings.

Emmett pushed Sophia while I pushed Bella and we all laughed and played like we were all three years old. It was great too see them all interacting together and they took me in so easily. I didn't feel as if I was interfering on a family affair.

Just thinking about Emmett and Bella sleeping together bothered me though. I wanted to be ok with it, but just thinking him and Bella were ever sexual bothered me. I felt like the biggest hypocrite, Lord knows I've had my own share of sexual partners, but this was different. I'd have to interact with Emmett on a regular basis.

Bella brought me out of my pushing Sophia when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I smiled.

"I see that." she smiled. "We really should get going though. The suns about to set." she smiled.

"Ok." I smiled as I stopped the swing and pulled Sophia out. "It was great seeing you again Sophia. Will you and mommy come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" I smiled

"Weally? Oh yes." she nodded frantically.

"I think that's a yes." Bella smiled

"Nice meeting you Edward." Emmett smiled and patted my back roughly.

"I'm going to go get SoSo loaded in her seat." Emmett winked at Bella.

"Bye Emmett. Nice meeting you also." I smiled as I offered a wave.

As soon as Emmett was out of site Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and placed three soft kisses on my lips.

"See you tomorrow Edward." she breathed against my lips and before I had a moment to return the sweet gesture she was walking away. She turned around and offered me a small smile and I gave a dopey one back in return. She giggled and offered a wave and I could honestly say I could not wait until tomorrow night.

**A/N:: **  
**Read & Review!**  
**Promise, next chapter won't take as long to update! ;)**  
**XOXO**  
**- S.R. -**


End file.
